robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to DEADbloxia!
Chapter 1 : Murder Mystery This spoopypasta are just like the others, they're fake xd So, i was back from the school, and started to troll ODers in these role-playing games, this time something was diffrent... I joined a small server, there was only me and 3 others players in the game, they were all afk, so i expected more players to join, but since nobody does, so i decide to explore the map and have fun using stroller glitch with those 3 afk players. One of them said "Back." then she starts to move around, she then asked me, "Where are the others players?" "I don't know." I replied. At the same time, the others players started to say "Back" too. Then, the sky turned red, we all teleport into a black box, everyone's freaked out, i tried to leave the game, but i can't, then my screen blacked out, with the only text "One player was given a knife, one player will be murdered tonight, you only have 1 day to figure out the murder." Then i thought in my mind "3 Players? 2 Days? How is that possible?" After that, the screen started to activate again, it was still morning, but for some reason, the game gave an option to "Vote Burn" someone even it's the first morning?!?! Guess what, i bet anyone who is behind this wanted us to randomly vote, so the game can end faster, we argue a bit before the first night came...it's very awkward, the night passed, nobody is murdered tonight...then my screen blacked out again, this time the text was written in bold red "So you chose to not murder anyone? That's fine, because even if you do, this game will continues until you do." "So we was forced to murder someone?" I thought, then like the first morning, we still able to random vote, the button was still there, but something changed...the game did not give us an option to talk anymore, the only way we're able to win is "Random Vote". So i voted someone that looked like an ODer, the others trusted me and voted too, the ODer got teleported to the center of a black box, she was burning, the default death sound was replaced with a scream, instead of normal death animation, her avatar skin started to turn black, it was just awful... Her avatar looks even worse when it was dropped, it turned into ashes, her face was distorted, her hair was gone, the mouth is still open like she was still screaming... The screen blacked out again, no text has been written this time, then i hear a knife sound and scream at the same time this night, i tried to leave the game, but it doesn't work anymore...my screen was locked, and the computer doesn't even listen to my commands properly anymore. The sun comes in, this time, everyone votes me, same happens with me, but my avatar died in some more...disturbing way, i don't know how to describe it, it just looked incredibly awful. Then i got teleported into a mysterious game. Chapter 2 : DEADbloxia I spawned in the eerie place, the world was ripped off 1dev2's map, but it was just upside down and the sky was red, There is only one button on the screen... It says "P1ay" I clicked it since i no others option has been given, trying to think it will end soon. My avatar spawned on black-pitched red baseplate with the only sign there It says "Welcome to DEADbloxia!" I walked off the world, my avatar died as usual, but something was different... My screen blacked out again, this time the text was written: "Thanks for sacrificing your soul to our lord, we will let you go now." The game was automatically closed, my account was deleted, it only shows a blank moderator note. When i refreshed the page, it shows that my access was denied...basically IP banned... "At least i survived" I thought. The End.